<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pharah/Mercy One-Shot Compilation by Marazura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555261">Pharah/Mercy One-Shot Compilation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marazura/pseuds/Marazura'>Marazura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consent, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, NSFW, One-Shot, Overwatch AU, Overwatch One-Shot, Paraplegia, PharahxMercy - Freeform, Pharmercy, SCI, not safe for work, soft, spinal cord injury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:16:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marazura/pseuds/Marazura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of my various Pharah/Mercy one-shots created in the Overwatch universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. SongFic: I'm Coming Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> We say goodbye, see you around </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We turn our backs then turn back around </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We break up, we make up and we make love </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> We can't seem to let go, girl </em>
</p>
<p>For a duo charged with saving the world once upon a time and more, one would typically think that a relationship would be easy for a driven and determined couple dead-set on making things work. Yet for Fareeha Amari and Angela Ziegler, it would prove the most complicated aspect of their lives. They had played their respective roles of a combat veteran and field doctor, occasionally with a bit of a diplomat mixed into both of their military history, but it hardly compared to what challenges would be faced in a post-Overwatch world.</p>
<p>Warfare during their service only brought the two women together, discovering that what they wanted out of life was in each other, and often drove them even closer in moments of uncertainty if their lover would come back home. Too many times had the Swiss doctor been called to some Caribbean island suffering from a medical crisis caused by a recent natural disaster, and too many times had the Egyptian soldier been requested for confidential work at her former security firm out in the Middle East in partnership with Overwatch. It always generated a fear that one day they would be greeted with an unpleasant but familiar phone call that the other wouldn’t be home that night.</p>
<p>Yet after the trauma and turmoil of battle had long been left behind, and now free to live their lives in whatever manner they chose, it seemed to cause them to drift apart. Angela, now a recipient of various scholarly awards, was spending more and more time with her nose caught up in her work, giving presentations and still simultaneously finding the time (somehow) to assist at one of the largest national hospitals with which she was the largest shareholder. Fareeha, however, with her many medals and honors decorating her name and uniform, was among those at the head of Helix Security International where she spent much of her late-teenage and early-adulthood years. The high expectations of themselves had made them forget the relationship they had formed, where they were more committed to their work than they were each other. A break was necessary between them, and they decided that if they couldn’t find the time then it just wasn’t working out.</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm all alone, but you're on my phone </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Telling me you miss me and that you're at home </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Who knows what we are in the morning? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All I know is I want you </em>
</p>
<p>On the particular night of note, Fareeha Amari had just gotten back to her apartment and picked up a letter left on the dining room table by her roommate, a reminder that he would be out of town for a few days. She would be left to her own devices until then and sat on the couch in her suit and tie, kicking off her shoes and laying back to relax in the dim night light peeking in through the window overseeing the city lights. Before she could get too far into browsing the latest news on her social media account, a text message pops up on her phone. A familiar lover whom she had not seen in a few weeks, Angela, told her that she had a hard day at work and didn’t want to be by herself. That she had lost another person on her operating table, the third time that week, and she needed Fareeha by her side.</p>
<p>
  <em> So, I'm coming over </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Running every red light </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> To Hell with the closure </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Save it for another time </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Try not to think about you </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But it ain't working </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Why put out a fire when it's still burning? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just when I think moving on is getting closer </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm coming over </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, I'm coming over </em>
</p>
<p>It was enough justification for Fareeha to quickly put her shoes back on, not bothering to change clothes into something probably easier to move in, and hop on the back of her motorcycle instead of into her work vehicle to get to Angela’s house. In fact, Fareeha didn’t even think to text Angela back and let her know she was leaving. She didn’t want to think of how badly it often hurt Angela to lose one of her patients, but this time it was three, and she knew the woman blamed herself for something entirely out of her control. She always did despite every possible action taken to keep alive the dying beats in her patients’ chests.</p>
<p>The rush of the wind in Fareeha’s ears from her ride through the late-night city streets blended with her adrenaline from knowing that the woman she’d give her life to was likely on her knees with heart-wrenching devastation. She was hardly paying any attention to the local traffic laws and every ounce of her was running on instinct. Fareeha expected she would deserve a dozen violations but would worry about that <em> if </em> any sirens caught up to her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Yeah, we said that we're done, and I know that it's late </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> But you already know, I'm on my way </em>
</p>
<p>As she pulled up in the driveway of the two-story home, the lights were all still on as if expecting Fareeha to show. She shut the engine off, pocketed her keys, and nearly jumped off the motorcycle as she ran into the house that was left unlocked for her. She was greeted by a crumpled woman having cast her lab coat side with her reading glasses and mobile in the middle of the living room floor. Fareeha knelt down beside her and, without Angela even looking at her, grabbed her into her arms. She could have been anyone; a total stranger, but her lover knew exactly who came through the door without needing to see or hear her.</p>
<p>
  <em> Just when I think moving on is getting closer </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> I'm coming over </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, I'm coming over </em>
</p>
<p>Fareeha picked the woman up off of the floor like she had done many times in a bridal style and carried her upstairs where she comforted and consoled her, letting the woman curl up into her body as she held her as tightly as she could. Wherever they would go in the hours to come would be entirely up to her partner, offering her whatever was necessary to bring her at ease and to forget her stress for the night, and Fareeha insisted they would address how ever they woke up in the morning when the time came, but not until then. That was her promise every time they ended up together on nights like these, which wasn’t the first nor would it be the last.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Than Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Angela Ziegler was unfortunately injured in a car accident that left her with a spinal cord injury causing a loss of sensation below her waist and terrible depression. Her wife, Fareeha Amari, has refused to let her give up with the knowledge that it could be reversed and has done her fair share of research to provide for Angela's needs. One of these needs is inevitably sexual tension and, after Fareeha's subtle attempts to pleasure her scared wife have failed, she obtains her lover's consent to put her knowledge to the test. (Inspired by Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran) **See End Notes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            It had been an exhausting day as two individuals entered the front door to their home, a black-haired woman pushing in her Swiss lover’s wheelchair inside, lightly kicking the door behind them shut with a gentle foot. The taller Fareeha Amari picked up her petite Angela Ziegler from her chair and sat her carefully on the couch in the living room.</p><p>            “Ange, do you want anything?” Fareeha offered, folding up the wheelchair beside her wife and moving it to a more compact location nearby. This was the same routine she usually did after they came back from therapy.</p><p>            “<em>Bitte, mein Schatz</em>. Tea, thank you,” she said quietly in response. The woman had hardly looked up since they had left the hospital a half hour ago.</p><p>            Fareeha nodded and left to the kitchen, turning on a music station with voice-command as she departed the room.</p><p>            This was one of many days when Angela had been to visit her physical therapist, which often immediately followed with her entering a depressed emotional state. While it had been a short few months already, treatment for her paralysis had been agonizingly slow, and despite being only paraplegic below her waist the mental suffering seemed to affect her entire life.</p><p>            The day was ordinary, just like any other. She had been driving home from work just after midnight, but the weather had been littered with terrible thunderstorms. The meteorologist had predicted bad downpours but not quite like what they had experienced specifically where the two were residing. The roads were incredibly slippery and, unfortunately, Angela’s vehicle hydroplaned into an oncoming truck that was certainly more capable of handling the road than she was, likely going a bit faster than they should have been for the conditions. The accident that followed was head-on, and then bumping into a few others that were trying to get home like she was.</p><p>            It wasn’t long after that she discovered that she had received damage to her lumbar spine, resulting in a loss of movement in both her legs. Fortunately, in the current day and age there was a chance for a reversal, but the process would be long and daunting, a few trial and errors, and even then, there was no guarantee at a full recovery. If the damage was reversed, she would still suffer pain for the remainder of her life.</p><p>            As a woman in her early forties, this was less than ideal. As far as Angela was concerned, it felt like it was the end of the world when Fareeha had lost her right arm when her damaged rocket launcher exploded while serving for the Egyptian military. The muscles and tissues couldn’t be restored, but Fareeha hardly seemed to mind as if she had been expecting to end up with a prosthetic arm someday anyway.</p><p>            They told her that she would likely one day regain function but until then she felt useless, waiting on the next run of treatments and hardly up to showing her face at her workplace. Sure, she had accumulated enough vacation time to probably retire that day and still receive a monthly paycheck for the next couple of years, but no paycheck could compare to her expertise and dedication to her medical degree.</p><p>            As Fareeha re-entered the living room, she noticed Angela looking down into her lap as if deep in thought and sat beside her, putting an arm around her and offering her the cup of warm tea.</p><p>            “Hey,” Fareeha said, moving her head down to look into her wife’s eyes.</p><p>            Angela accepted the cup between her hands, her eyes watering slightly with the thousands of thoughts that constantly race through her mind every time they go through these appointments.</p><p>            “Ange, come on, look at me,” she said quietly, tipping Angela’s head up toward her to look her lover in the eyes. “It’s going to be okay; you just have to hang in there a little bit longer.”</p><p>            Angela closed her eyes, a few stray tears falling. “It’s just… I feel so useless.”</p><p>            “You’re not useless,” Fareeha said quickly. “Not by a long shot.”</p><p>            “Reeha, I can’t do anything in this state, and I can’t give you the things you deserve—”</p><p>            “Now hold on a second there,” Fareeha interrupted, stopping the woman immediately. “You give me everything I could ever want, and you do it just by being there for me, and for being who you are.” She shifted slightly, looking outside as the sun was starting to go down. “If you’d permit me,” she said with a slight smile, “I’d like to show you.”</p><p>            Angela opened her eyes to see her partner’s eyes with a slight glitter of honesty and perhaps some playfulness.</p><p>            “Please,” spoke Fareeha. “You haven’t let me take you to bed since the accident… And while I don’t want to hurt you, I want to prove something to you.”</p><p>            “And what could that possibly be?” Angela questioned. She had rejected any subtle attempts by Fareeha for them to sleep together, as she had determined for herself that her libido had died with the nerves in her spine.</p><p>            “That you <em>can</em> get better. A doctor of your caliber should know, more than anything, that while medicine and therapy is probably a good portion of the treatment, so is your mental outlook.” Fareeha outstretched her prosthetic arm. “I never showed you my weakness, of how terrified I was after I lost my arm. Even with the prosthetic, I must be <em>mentally</em> willing to control it, to will myself to use what muscles and nerves <em>are</em> left to move this arm. So… I want to show you what you are still capable of even in your current condition.”</p><p>            Angela stared into her eyes, not sure what she was looking for, but could feel the determination and passion that Fareeha had in her words. With a deep breath, she said, “Okay” as an offering of her consent between them.</p><p>            Fareeha nodded, gently took the cup of tea that Angela was holding and sat it on the table in front of them, and then swept the fragile blonde into her strong arms. Angela was mildly surprised and uttered a giggle as her lover carried her to the bedroom.</p><p>            “You don’t have to do this,” Angela insisted.</p><p>            A smiling Fareeha, hearing Angela giggle the slightest, confidently spoke, “As your wife, it is my <em>duty</em> to make sure you are happy.”</p><p> </p><p>            After several minutes of preparation, a changing of radio stations and a couple changes of clothes later, Fareeha sat the half-dressed Angela onto the bed gently after carrying her from the bathroom. Angela was dressed in a simple white silk night-gown and panties while Fareeha had a deep-blue cotton robe wrapped around her tanned body. Fareeha had lit a few candles for them, dimmed the lights far down, and left some incense to burn in the corner by the window.</p><p>            “Fareeha, this isn’t necessary, you know,” spoke Angela softly. “As I said earlier, you don’t have to do this.”</p><p>            “I will always take advantage of the opportunities that you give me to show you how much I love you. It’s not my consent that’s needed here, it’s yours.” Fareeha was being entirely honest, not wanting to push her wife into uncomfortable territory.</p><p>            “This won’t be easy, and you know that.”</p><p>            “Never said it was going to be, but I did some research,” said Fareeha with a playful grin.</p><p>            Angela turned slightly red. “You did what?”</p><p>            “The last few weeks I took the time to find ways to please you for if you gave me the pleasure of doing so. I consulted with a few doctors – anonymously, of course – and read up a little bit on the subject.” She smiled. “I told you, regardless of what happens, we would find a way to keep our lives together happy and healthy. Now then, hush, <em>habibtii</em>, and let me do the rest.”</p><p>            Angela watched with interest as Fareeha stepped back from the bed, untying her robe and letting it drop to the floor, revealing the woman was wearing a lingerie romper beneath the fabric. The opening revealed much of her chest and part of her breasts, stopping just shy of her nipples, and certainly exposed the entirety of her thighs up to the base of her buttocks. It was primarily red with black lace on the sides and around the short sleeves, a stark change from the usual clothing, or lack of clothing, she would normally present Angela. While Fareeha was already toned, it was clear that she had been working out more frequently using her home weight-lifting equipment, which she had kept her frequency with which she was using it quiet from her lover. She did this for two reasons, the first being to keep her body in shape for carrying her wife when it was necessary, and the second to frankly impress her on an evening such as this one when Angela felt at her weakest. The goal was to yield a smile from her, and if she blushed then it was merely the icing on the cake.</p><p>            And she did. Angela blushed and put her hands against her face to hide her cheeks. “Fareeha…” she said in surprise.</p><p>            “What is it, <em>habibtii?</em>” Fareeha smiled. As a familiar old love song came on the radio, Fareeha closed her eyes to pick up to the soft beat and move her body accordingly. She couldn’t dance, nor could she sing as far as she was concerned, but she let her heart move her around to show off her body for Angela and softly singing the lyrics to it.</p><p>            Angela giggled, watching her with interest. “Ed Sheeran?” she asked. “This song is decades old, <em>meine liebe Frau</em>.”</p><p>            Fareeha moved her way a bit closer to the bed. “Oh, stop teasing me and enjoy the show,” she joked. As she got closer, she could feel the warmth generating from Angela, noting that she was clearly happy with Fareeha’s actions. Then, as Fareeha got closer, she moved her hands to run them down her exposed flesh, and then reached behind her back as if exposing more of her breasts before pulling a string that kept her top secured. She let the short sleeves drift down her arms to fully release her chest concealed by the fabric.</p><p>            Angela spotted a slight redness in Fareeha’s face, knowing that the Egyptian woman rarely showed herself off as she was in that moment. Yet, either from a slight embarrassment of showing herself or from a growing arousal, she could see in the dim light that her nipples had hardened amid the excitement… and consequently, so did Angela’s. She reached up to touch her breasts covered in the soft fabric, seeing Fareeha so exposed and clearly aroused, and for a moment allowed herself to forget the lack of sensation in her lower areas.</p><p>            Fareeha smiled. She approached her lover, muttering a quiet “allow me” and then gently lifted the woman’s gown from her body. As she did, Angela pulled her close once the gown had been tossed aside, wrapped her arms around her neck, and met her tongue with her lover’s. The Arab woman happily obliged to the needs of her wife and started to climb up onto the bed.</p><p>            The two of them adjusted for Angela to lay comfortably and, just as Fareeha started to sit over-top the blonde as they took each other’s mouths as their own, Angela reached and pulled the remainder of Fareeha’s clothes down from her waist. Fareeha then shifted, continuing to kiss her passionately, and kicked her lingerie to the floor.</p><p>            As a tender warmth grew between them, Fareeha pulled her lips from Angela’s and began kissing her downward, starting with numerous pecks at her neck, trailing both of her breasts, and then continuing to her stomach. She then went back up and, as she got back to her chest, she then began sucking on Angela’s nipples slowly and tenderly.</p><p>            “Ah-!” Angela groaned, feeling as Fareeha occasionally grazed her teeth across the sensitive marks. “Fareeha, please…” she muttered.</p><p>            “What is it, <em>habibtii?</em>” she asked genuinely, letting up from her actions.</p><p>            “Please don’t stop… I need this…”</p><p>            “With pleasure,” she replied.</p><p>            Fareeha continued teasing the woman’s nipples with her lips and teeth, meanwhile running her hands to massage areas throughout Angela’s abdomen.</p><p>            “Darling,” Fareeha started, “may we try something?”</p><p>            “Anything for you,” she replied.</p><p>            Fareeha nodded and stepped away for a moment, reaching into the door beside them. She pulled out a black strip of silk and gently lifted Angela’s head. “If you feel uncomfortable, just tell me.” She then returned to her teasing from before after obtaining a vibrator from the drawer as well.</p><p>            The female turned on the vibrator on a pulse sensation, applied some lubricant to her wife’s clitoris, and pressed it against her body. She then trailed her kisses back down to the areas where she knew Angela had lost some of her sensation, sometimes nipping around her pelvis.</p><p>            Angela giggled a little. “That… tingles! It’s so strange… but I like it.”</p><p>            “You must be,” Fareeha replied, “because your nipples stayed fairly hard while I did it,” she teased.</p><p>            Fareeha then put a bit of lubricant around her left index and middle finger and, while holding the vibrator with her right hand, gently inserted into Angela. Without saying a word, Angela knew Fareeha was up to something and started massaging her own breasts.</p><p>            A few minutes into this, still sometimes leaning down and littering kisses onto her body, Angela then interrupted the process. “<em>Meine Liebe</em>, you must be getting absolutely aroused by this. Let me treat you as well,” she asked.</p><p>            Fareeha turned slightly red, having not expected this request, and a moment later Angela pulled up her blindfold to see her lover’s face in response. Angela smiled, then Fareeha commented, “Then let’s do it this way.” She helped Angela’s positioning so she could lay comfortably on her side, and then put the vibrator between her lower lips so it could remain against her clitoris while she played with Fareeha. She then turned to her wife, who then immediately met her tongue back again before Angela pulled up her leg to prop it, trailed her fingers down it, and then rubbed and rotated her sensitive clitoris.</p><p>            “Mmm…!” Fareeha mumbled in response, feeling a rush of arousal suddenly come over her. She knew she had been pushing it away to focus on Angela’s needs.</p><p>            Angela giggled despite having her tongue nearly shoved down Fareeha’s throat, bringing her free arm around to run her fingers through Fareeha’s dark brown, almost black, hair. Then, as Fareeha was distracted, she adjusted her hand, so her thumb was massaging her clit before pressing down on it gently as she inserted her right middle and ring finger deep into the Arab female. Fareeha immediately stopped in her tracks as Angela continued to take her mouth as her own, and still thrusting her fingers in and out.</p><p>            In response, Fareeha couldn’t help but reach up and pull-down Angela’s hair that remained in a very loose ponytail, causing Angela’s head to lean back and leave her neck exposed as Fareeha gripped her hair back. She began leaving kisses on Angela’s neck until she suckled and nipped on an area an inch or so above her collarbone, leaving a brown and bruised mark behind.</p><p>            Angela continued her thrusting inside Fareeha, pushing her fingers as deep as they could go, and then adjusting to insert a third finger. Fareeha stopped immediately to gasp at this, resulting in a grin on Angela’s face. “<em>Gefällt dir das, meine Liebe?</em>” she asked in a whisper. Fareeha was familiar with this phrase – of course she liked it, she loved every bit of what Angela was doing to her, even if it was absolutely reducing her from the usual dominant persona that Fareeha took on to merely Angela’s plaything. She could feel her body starting to shudder slightly, the onset of her climax coming. She pulled slightly harsher on Angela’s hair with her right hand, then scratching her nails into her smooth back.</p><p>            “No… No, not yet…” she muttered.</p><p>            Angela chuckled. “Why, darling?”</p><p>            “Because…” she breathed through gritted teeth, holding off for body as long as she could, “I’m not done with you.”</p><p>            Using every ounce of resistance in her body, she pulled herself off Angela and shifted down to take hold of the vibrator that was left between the woman’s lips. She felt her insides clenching at the lack of Angela’s fingers, and even started to feel a liquid touch her thighs. She wouldn’t last terribly long before her desperation would lead her to push herself over. Fareeha adjusted the speed to a higher intensity and shifted it from Angela’s clitoris to a soft area between her opening and anus, holding the vibrator there against the blonde’s body with one hand after propping up her legs and having Angela hold them there.</p><p>            While Angela couldn’t feel it at all, she could feel her body grow a bit warmer and took advantage of her urge to pinch her nipples between her fingers as Fareeha used a vacant hand to hold them up for her.</p><p>            “What… what are you doing, Fareeha?” she asked.</p><p>            “Helping you relax,” she muttered.</p><p>            After a few moments, Angela closed her eyes to focus on her sensations, searching for anything that she could feel, trusting in what Fareeha had done, and for a moment forgetting the world around her. She felt a warmth then hit her chest, causing her to exhale as it spread through her upper body.</p><p>            Angela then grabbed Fareeha with a strength she didn’t know she had, that or the woman was so close she just let Angela pull her willingly and brought her up beside her. Angela put her head against Fareeha’s exposed chest, listening to the loud pounding even Fareeha could feel from her desperation. She spread apart her tanned legs to let Angela continue her work, hearing sounds of her tight gap drenched from pure lust. Then, suddenly Angela curled her fingers inside and Fareeha clenched as tightly as she could, moving her hips to a needed rhythm that immediately set her over the edge. She gripped tightly onto Angela, putting both of her hands in her hair and holding her head tightly against her chest as she let out a moan of ecstasy that almost drowned out the radio across the room.</p><p>            Fareeha hadn’t even felt Angela pull out her fingers and start gently kissing the base of her neck, just around her collarbone.</p><p>            “Thank you, ‘Reeha,” Angela said quietly.</p><p>            As Fareeha came down from her rush, panting as if she had run a miniature marathon she replied gently, “I… I didn’t do much.”</p><p>            “No,” Angela said, “You gave me what I needed. Thank you.”</p><p>            Fareeha couldn’t relate to Angela’s experience, but the passion between them suddenly felt a little bit stronger, as if they had renewed something that had been lost for some time. For Fareeha, it was enough, and for Angela, it was more than enough.</p><p>           </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you wondering, I did opt to give Angela Ziegler paraplegia and see how that interaction might occur. I consulted a professional and a few articles on what exactly a sexual encounter might entail to ensure that the community around SCIs (spinal cord injuries) are respected and not stereotyped. A big shout-out goes to /u/tourniquetthetaint who is a nurse that works with SCI patients and explained to me how he/she has had his/her patients' sexual experiences described and how they attempted to address some of the setbacks that come with it. I will note as well that these individuals don't necessarily experience orgasms, but often just a general bodily relaxation. I attempted to describe this to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>